


Just a Friendly Wager Between Friends

by Ims0s0rry



Series: Shame We Never Got a Season 5 [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ims0s0rry/pseuds/Ims0s0rry
Summary: A continuation of Meet the Solanos, although it's not necessary to read that one to understand what's going on here.Jane and Petra take the kids to an indoor amusement park to hang out with Rose and Luisa, but it quickly turns into a competition between the four women. Who will win: Team Jetra or Team Roisa?For Roisa Week 2019 Day 4: Kids





	Just a Friendly Wager Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all I need to motivate me to write is to sign up for classes. Ugh, that's an expensive way to get rid of writer's block.
> 
> Anyway, by popular demand, here's a sequel to Meet the Solanos featuring a Jetra/Roisa double date and Rose's bestselling book!

**Three years later…**

Jane sits on their bed and pouts, her arms crossed. “Do we have to?”

“Yes,” Petra says, putting in her diamond earrings. “You already promised.”

“Yeah,” she huffs, “but I didn’t think they’d actually accept.” Petra smiles and bends down to kiss her forehead. Jane grumbles but leans into it anyway. “What was that for?”

“It’s cute that you still offer things purely out of politeness. I never learned how to do that and it’s actually turned out great.”

Jane groans and flops backward onto the bedspread. “We can’t all be badass hotel moguls.”

“No, some of us are actual freaking authors,” she says, pulling Jane back up into a sitting position. Jane preens, like Petra knew she would. “Now get dressed.”

“Do I have to?”

“You know,” Petra starts in the tone of voice that Jane immediately knows that means she’s trying to strike a bargain, “Rose mentioned something about writing a book the last time we met for coffee. Maybe you could give her some pointers.”

And Jane falls for it, because despite getting along more or less (but usually less) with Rose, she’ll never pass up an opportunity to one-up her.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Jane says accusingly, even as she stalks into her closet.

“Does it matter if it works?” Petra calls after her.

…

Jane, Petra, Anna, Ellie, and Mateo stagger into the cafe at Adventure Landing, which is sort of like an indoor amusement park. They’re only half an hour late, which is honestly some sort of achievement.

Rose and Luisa are already there. Luisa rushes over to crush everyone in a bear hug, with peppered kisses all over the kids’ faces. There’s a chorus of “Auntie Lu!”

Mateo is thirteen and the twins are twelve now. It’s  _ embarrassing _ to be kissed like that in public.

Jane musters up a smile for Rose, who leans against a table. They’ve definitely gotten better over the years, but Rose still isn’t as into the touchy-feely stuff as Luisa is.

They order two pizzas to split between the seven of them.

“So how’s the last week been?” Jane asks Rose as neutrally as she can.

“More of the same.” Rose shrugs. “They’re asking for a lot of overtime, but it’s not too bad.” She did indeed move up from being a regular barista and break into Starbucks corporate.

“Her boss told me she’s been instrumental in closing this deal!” Luisa says, gazing at her fondly.

“Stop it, what about all the great work you’ve been doing with your clients? Like on Tuesday, when you stayed up all night to make sure that one guy didn’t relapse? And then you went into work the next day?”

“So you took the full-time offer with the counseling center?” Petra asks.

Luisa nods as she pulls a string of cheese off her slice. “It just feels nice to be doing good directly, where I can see the result of my actions.”

“Congratulations! I’m sorry. I would’ve brought some sparkling juice if I’d known.”

“It’s okay, Petra. It’s just a job. It’s not a big deal.”

“Luisa,” Jane says, “you’ve come a long way from when you inseminated me fourteen years ago. You should absolutely celebrate the small moments.”

“They’re not wrong,” Rose says, clasping their hands together.

“Speaking of which, how’s your writing going?” Jane asks. “Because if you need resources or anything, I can loan them to you. I have this stylistic manual that will change your life.”

“My...writing?”

“Yeah. Petra mentioned you were writing a novel?”

“Oh, that. I appreciate your offer, but I don’t need any help.”

“What about publishing? Finishing your book is only half the battle. I know it’s so hard to get an agent these days. It took me forever to find someone who would take a chance on my book.”

“It’s already been published.”

“What? When? Who?”

“Months ago. Penguin Random House picked it up. It just hit the New York Times Bestseller list.”

Jane pushes back her seat and stands up, looming over the table. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

“Yes?”

“You just casually wrote a book and got it published by the biggest of the big five  _ and _ it’s a New York Times Bestseller?”

Rose nods. “Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“What’s it called? I’m looking it up right now.”

“Jane, please, there’s no need to be so suspicious. If you wanted one, I would’ve gotten you a personally signed copy ages ago.” Rose pulls out a book from her huge bag and opens the cover to sign it.

Jane stares at it upside down. “Your book is called  _ I Was a Drug Lord and Then I Got Out and Became a Starbucks Barista to Be With My Girlfriend _ ?”

“Honestly, I’m a little insulted you sound so surprised. Who else would it be?”

“It’s by a B.C. Regan.”

“We’re  _ technically _ still on the run. I couldn’t use my real name. How stupid would that be?”

Instead of a summary on the back, there are blurbs. One says, “Absolutely vivid. It’s like she really was a drug lord!”

“But it’s on the fiction list.”

“And?”

“This isn’t fiction. It’s your life!”

“Well, that’s a bit of the pot calling the kettle black, don’t you think?”

Jane doesn’t have an answer for that. “How did you even pull this off?”

“Is it hard to write a New York Times bestseller?” Rose asks in a tone that could almost be called innocent. “Let me give you some advice, Jane. All you have to do is write from the heart. That’s all you have to do. The rest will work itself out.”

Jane breathes out very slowly through her nose and says in a deadly calm voice, “I am going to kill you.”

Luisa nudges Rose with an elbow. “Don’t antagonize her, sweetheart. She’s about to pop a vein.”

“I AM NOT!” she roars, very obviously about to pop a vein.

Rose just sits back and takes a long sip of her coke.

In an attempt to diffuse the tension, Luisa squishes her cheek against Anna’s so she looks like a blonde pufferfish. “Oh, I missed all of you so much!”

“But you just saw us last week,” Mateo says, scooting away quickly in case he’s next.

Ellie is too busy laughing and taking a photo on her phone to do the same. Luisa grabs her by the shoulders and presses a loud, wet kiss against her cheek. “Yeah, but I’ve been having these terrible nightmares that your dad never forgave me and never let me see any of you again.”

Anna and Ellie squirm out of her grasp. “Like Daddy would ever do that. Who else would he go to when he needs to complain about Mom and Mama?”

Jane lets out a little choked gasp, which happens everytime the twins call her Mama. It started six months ago.

(“It’s just reasonable, if you think about it,” Ellie had said with a shrug, like it wasn’t a big deal at all.

“Yeah,” Anna chimed in, “you’re already our stepmom since you’re Mateo’s mom, but since you’re married to Mom too, that makes you like stepmom squared. Just regular Mama seemed so much simpler than saying all that.”

“They have a point,” Petra said.

And Jane had burst into tears and squished both of them into a bear hug.

The twins had given Mateo a dirty look.

“Why is your whole side of the family like this?” Anna said.

“They’re your family too!” Mateo had pointed out.

But the twins had let her hug them and awkwardly patted Jane on the shoulder while she cried it out because they knew it was important to her.)

“What about his girlfriend? They’ve been going steady for months now. What’s her name? Alex?” Luisa asks.

Mateo shakes his head. “Alex is old news. He’s seeing Vivian right now.”

“Who’s Vivian?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ellie shrugs. “They’ll break up by the end of next week. Mateo, Anna, and I have a bet going.”

“You are all too young to be gambling!” Jane says, who was just starting to calm down.

“Mom says it improves our critical thinking and risk management skills,” Anna says, looking up at Jane with her big, guileless doe eyes.

“Petra!”

“I’m not wrong! The girls are doing great. Besides, it’s not like they’re betting money.”

“What are you betting with?”

“Chores,” Mateo says glumly. “Last week I was stuck washing dishes the whole week.”

Anna rolls her eyes. “It’s not even that hard. You just rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. You don’t have to be so dramatic.”

He falls out of his chair to his knees, hands raised to the ceiling. “But who am I if I don’t live for the drama?”

All the adults look down at him with raised eyebrows. “He definitely gets that from Rafael,” they say in unison.

“Girls, it’s not nice to pick on your brother because he’s bad at math,” Jane says.

“We’re not picking on him. He entered a bet with full knowledge of the consequences,” Ellie says.

“Look, we even got it in writing,” Anna says, holding up her phone. There’s a photo of a contract written in crayon.

“They’re definitely your daughters,” Jane says with a sigh.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Petra says, beaming. “Besides, I’ve been offering to tutor him in statistics for months now, but he doesn’t want my help.”

“Yeah, because it’s all up to chance!” Mateo says, still kneeling on the floor.

“Oh honey,” Anna says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “No it’s not.”

“There’s a patented seven step pattern to determine how long one of Dad’s relationships will last. Anna and I have it down to a science,” Ellie says, tapping her phone.

“Can I see?” Mateo asks.

“No! What would be the point in betting then? You still need to vacuum for me tomorrow.”

“Okay, enough!” Jane says. “Betting is bad. It just leads to squabbles like these!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rose says with a smile. “I think there’s some fun in harmless bets.”

“Yeah! Auntie Rose is on our side!” Ellie says.

Mateo stares at her in betrayal. “But  _ I’m _ supposed to be your favorite. You kidnapped  _ me _ .”

“Mateo!” Jane snaps. “Stop bringing that up like it’s a good thing!” Her throbbing vein is back.

“How about a compromise?” Rose cuts in smoothly. “The four of us will play the games here against each other. If you and Petra win, bets are bad and the kids call it off. If Luisa and I win, they can keep going, although Mateo should probably get a math tutor if he’s going to have a fair chance.”

Petra laughs. “There’s no way Jane would ever agree to—”

But Jane’s temper is fraying and when Jane is mad, Jane tends to act on impulse. “Deal.”

The kids exchange a three-way glance. They’re fully aware of how competitive all four women are.

“This isn’t gonna end well,” Ellie whispers.

Mateo shakes his head.

First up is mini golf. While the kids are having fun putting golf balls through windmills, the tension is rising between the adults.

“We got this, babe,” Petra says. “You wouldn’t believe how many golf outings Emilio dragged Raf and me out to.”

Jane shakes out her shoulders. “This isn’t golf, Petra. It’s mini golf.”

“Same difference.”

“It’s a whole different game.”

Meanwhile, Rose is saying the same exact thing to Luisa. “Emilio’s idea of a good time was a rousing game of golf. I was pretty good.”

Luisa raises her eyebrows. “How long has it been since you practiced?”

“It’s like riding a bike, right? You never really forget.”

Golf, or mini golf at least, is  _ not _ like riding a bike, as it turns out. Their scores are all terrible, but Luisa is closest to par (four points), followed by Jane (three points), Petra (two points), and then Rose (one point). The kids actually get better scores than all of them.

“Ha!” Jane says. “Team Jetra gets the early lead!”

“We’re literally tied,” Luisa says. “The score is five to five.”

“Maybe you should get a math tutor too,” Rose says, smirking.

Laser tag is next. This one’s easy since it’s not an individual-based game. Team Jetra vs Team Roisa. When the blacklights come on, Rose and Luisa take to the top of the neon-splattered obstacle course and spend the entire time taking potshots at Jane and Petra, who scurry from nook to nook, trying not to take hits.

Rose racks up the points, to no one’s surprise. But Petra is a surprisingly good shot as well. In the end, the score is something like 15000 to 400. Rose and Luisa win this round.

“Best two out of three!” Petra hisses as she whips off her vest.

The kids are still shrieking and shooting each other in the other room.

“To get annihilated again?” Rose asks. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

“Hang on a second,” Jane says, sitting heavily on a bench. “Whew. I didn’t realize blacklights and neon paint would make me so dizzy. I’m getting old. Let’s just move on.”

“What’s next?”

Despite her dizziness, Jane locks eyes with Rose. “Batting cages.”

Anna is surprisingly good at it, but after a few rounds, the kids get bored and wander off to the arcade.

For the adults, it doesn’t go well would be an understatement.

Only Luisa and Jane have any experience playing softball at all and it’s still daunting to have baseballs shooting out at you at a minimum of 30mph.

Out of twenty shots, Jane hits four, Luisa hits two, Rose hits one, and Petra gets one straight to the crotch.

“Oh my god, Petra, are you okay?” Luisa asks, kneeling next to her as Petra rolls on the floor.

“I’m fine,” she grunts. “I didn’t need a vagina anyway.”

“Do you want me to check?”

“Luisa, you haven’t been my doctor for fourteen years now. You don’t have access down there anymore!”

“Not even if I ask nicely?”

“Luisa!”

“Okay, okay! Just wondering. We do bat for the same team now, you know.”

“Did you come over here just to make that joke?” Petra snaps as Luisa loses it.

“No, of course not! It just came to me.”

“Just get me out of here.”

Luisa’s still wiping away tears as she supports Petra down to the bowling alley.

“Finally,” Petra says, “a civilized game.”

“Are you good at bowling?” Rose asks as she slides her bowling shoes on. Jane can’t help but be a little surprised. She thought Rose, who’s always given the impression of being prissy, would be grossed out by bowling shoes.

“I’m decent. Certainly good enough to beat you two, at least.”

“When would Petra Solano be caught dead in a cheesy-carpeted bowling alley?” Jane asks.

“Not Petra Solano. Petra Andel. When Mother and I first came to America, she would read fortunes in front of the local bowling alley. The owner was this grizzled lady who would give me free games every once in a while, especially when Mother was still reading fortunes after midnight.”

“After midnight?”

“They were more likely to be drunk and looser with their money then.” There’s a brief silence, but before it can get too heavy, Petra clears her throat. “Well, are we going to play or are we going to sit around gossiping all day? Our day passes run out at six, you know.”

“Can we have the bumpers up?” Jane asks.

The other three look at her with incredulous expressions.

“Absolutely not,” Petra says. “If we’re going to beat these two, I want it to be fair and square.”

Petra bowls more strikes and spares than not, establishing herself as the best bowler early on. Rose is pretty good. She breaks a hundred. Luisa gets a few spares but it’s clear that she isn’t very good at bowling either. But it turns out that was her plan all along when she starts jumping and screaming with joy when her final score is a perfect 69. Jane just gets a ton of gutter balls.

At the end of the way, they’re all exhausted. The kids tally up their scores as everyone is sitting around a table at the cafe.

“It’s...a tie,” Mateo says, frowning.

“Arm wrestling!” Luisa says. “Tiebreaker. Right now.” She rolls up her sleeve and puts her elbow on the table. “Petra? Jane?”

“I’ll do it,” Jane says, switching seats so that she’s across from Luisa. “I love you, babe, but your arms are twigs. You need some good ole Latina muscle for this.”

They clasp hands. It’s a stalemate for several long seconds, the strain evident on both their faces. Ever so slightly, Jane starts to give. But right as Luisa is about to force her hand to the table, Jane comes back and slams Luisa’s hand down instead.

“Ha!” Jane leaps up. “What now! Team Jetra wins! Betting is bad, kids!”

There’s a lot of pouting all around (only half of it is from Rose and Luisa), but they all part on good terms.

And as the kids are fighting sleep on the long drive home, Anna says in a small voice, “You guys had fun, didn’t you, Mama?”

Jane gasps. It’s a while before she says, “Yeah, baby, I guess we did.”

She yawns. “Maybe you and Mom should hang out with Auntie Lu and Auntie Rose more often.”

“Maybe.”

“No more bets, though. That was way too intense.”

Jane laughs softly. “No more bets.”


End file.
